Pit's Birthday
by Ike4ever
Summary: Peach, Zelda, and Lucina all discuss the past birthdays in Brawl and Pit has a blast on his birthday.


**I hope this isn't just amusing to me!**

Lucina dashed into Zelda and Peach's room and slammed the door. "Hi! I made it!"

"Great!" exclaimed Zelda, moving over to make room for her blue haired friend, "you can wrap this one." She handed Lucina a box with a little glass figurine inside.

"Oh, I'm so happy for Pit. He's such a cute kid," gushed Lucina, beginning to cut appropriately sized wrapping paper with white dots.

"Just don't call him that in front of him," giggled Peach, deftly tapping a bow in place on top of another gift. "Goodness. Do you think he'll be drowning in presents?"

"It's one from each smasher," answered Zelda, calmly wrapping another one. "Except we don't have all the presents here. Kirby obviously couldn't wrap his, so we're doing it. The Ice Climbers don't know _how_ to wrap anything. Marth said he'd handle his and Ike said he'd let Marth handle his."

"It's a good thing we all know enough about Pit," said Peach, settling back to take a peanut from a small bowl Zelda had set out. "Remember Ike's birthday?"

"You bet!" laughed Lucina, wrapping her package with a ribbon. "That was hilarious! No one knew anything about him except Marth and maybe Snake, so except for that autographed mine from Snake and that sword cleaner from Marth, he got like fifty headbands from everyone! It was so funny!"

Peach giggled, remembering it. "Yeah. It was funnier to watch his face as he took each present from the bag or box and finally realized everyone was giving him the same exact thing. Then he look around, all red in the face, and said, 'Uh… Thanks.'"

Peach's voice was so exactly like Ike's that Zelda suddenly burst out laughing. "Yeah. Kirby was so funny though."

"Oh yeah!" nodded Lucina.

"I kept making more food for him," sighed Peach. "And then that was all he got anyway. I felt bad."

"Whatever," answered Zelda. "At least he loved it."

"He didn't care," added Lucina. "Besides, it's better to have someone like one thing so you know what to get them than to have a whole bunch of different things they like. Marth, for example."

"That's true," agreed Zelda. "I think he liked Ike's present the best, but that's natural. I just gave him money and a card, and I know the rest of you did that pretty much too."

"Yep," agreed Peach.

"You know," added Zelda. "I heard he still keeps every single card on his wall."

"I like cards myself," Lucina said, writing her name on a label. "Especially the one Toon Link gave me. It was so sweet! Especially all his misspellings. He's a sweet kid."

"Yeah. Kids are easiest to get for," agreed Zelda. "I mean, they like pretty much anything. Food, candy, gadgets, toys of all kinds, and even stuff you might think is junk. The only thing they don't appreciate is clothes," she finished.

Peach giggled. "Remember Samus. All us girls got her clothes for her birthday because we didn't think she had enough, considering she seems to have only like one outfit."

"Actually," contradicted Lucina. "She only has a bunch of the same kind of outfit. She gave us the funniest look, 'like really?', when she opened all of them." She laughed. "And then all the guys gave her cards with money, because they didn't know what to get a girl and thought it would be awkward."

"Not _all_ the guys," argued Zelda. "Remember? Marth gave her perfume and hastily explained it was because she'd said she liked that kind. She practically hates him, but she gave him a hug that time. Lucina, I think you were jealous."

"Not so!" argued Lucina, turning pink. "I thought it was sweet. And Snake also gave her a present. He gave her an autographed missile and then said she shouldn't bump it too hard, because it wasn't detonated."

"Snake's a jerk," said Zelda.

"You know you like him."

"Shut… Stop it. I tease you endlessly about Marth. You hate it. So why do you keep teasing me?"

Lucina paused. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"I'll stop if you'll stop."

"Deal."

Peach laughed. "I was thinking about the Ice Climbers. Poppo made it freezing in the kitchen and we all had to stand there and eat ice-cream cake and sing Happy Birthday. I tell you, I was chattering."

"Lucas got a cold from that," added Lucina.

"I'm glad I had that scarf and hat from my birthday," said Zelda. "Link's such a sweet heart."

"He really is. He gave you that sweet little card, too," added Peach.

"Yeah," sighed Zelda, smiling. "Well, these presents are pretty much done. He's going to get a bunch more figurines for his collection, but also new sandals, and… Oh my goodness!"

"What?"

"Snake is so…!"

"What?" repeated Peach.

"He's giving Pit a hair brush!"

Lucina burst into gales of laughter and the rest followed.

"Hey! I can hear you in there!" came Samus' voice. "Are you guys done? I need the wrapping paper and Ike says Marth needs it after that."

"Almost!" Lucina assured her. "That reminds me! Snake gave Roy that red hair dye for his birthday!"

The giggles began again and Samus started knocking hard.

"Happy birthday to you!" finished the smashers, and all clapped as Pit took a deep breath and blew out all sixteen candles.

"Good job!" cheered Peach.

Snake chuckled and Captain Falcon started laughing. Soon they were all laughing and pointing at the cake. One candle's flame was still going strong.

Pit wrinkled his brow and blew again. The candle went out, but then the flame started again.

"What?" exclaimed the winged boy, eyebrows raising. He blew again, for a long time. When he stopped to take a breath the black wick relit.

"You're kidding!" he exclaimed.

Bowser was roaring with laugher.

"T-tr-trick… trick candle!" burst out Link, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

Pit glared, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Well, did anyone get that on video?"

"You bet!" answered Sonic, grinning and waving his phone. "Always. Well, go on and blow it out."

"I can't!" protested Pit.

"I have it in hand," said Lucina, plucking the candle from the cake. She dipped it in someone's water glass, gave a sheepish smile, and replaced the sizzling and smoking candle on the white frosted cake.

"Well!" exclaimed Pit, grinning. "I'd really like to open presents first and eat cake later." He flashed an earnest smile at the room.

Toon Link groaned.

"I've got a better idea!" Ness spoke up. "You open the presents while _we_ eat cake."

Five minutes later Pit was opening the presents.

"I love it!" he exclaimed. It was the same phrase he had used for the last ten presents, but each time he smiles so wide that you had to believe he meant it each time, even if his vocabulary was a little small.

He placed the figurine next to his pile of other figurines and opened his next present.

With one present left at the very end, everyone was happily sitting on the couches, licking their forks of the delicious cake that Peach and Luigi had worked so hard to make. Pit had a pile of clothes beside a pair of sandals and a group of figurines in another pile. He had piled up his cards as well, and a couple books he had received. The brush from Snake was next to a comb from Captain Falcon. He'd also received food, which was in a cooler he'd also gotten.

"Okay!" he exclaimed, beaming around at the room. "Last present. From Sonic!" He grinned and tore off the wrapping paper, staring in amazement at the pair of shoes inside. "No way! Sonic, you don't have to give me a pair of your shoes! That's too much!"

"Don't worry about it!" the blue hedgehog answered nonchalantly. "I've got plenty more."

Zelda, Peach, & Lucina, followed by the rest, burst out laughing. The only presents Sonic had gotten on his birthday were running shoes of all colors from every single smasher.

 **If you liked it then R &R! And I'm interested to know: What presents would you give to Ike or Marth or any smasher? **


End file.
